Random Series is Random
by kstewdeux
Summary: A series of incorrect, random scenarios that may or may not make sense because why the hell not? Some sad. Some funny. Some what the hell just happened. Who knows what's in store in this fucked up shit.{Nominated FeudalConnection's 1st Quarterly Inuyasha Fandom Awards - Best Serial (2020)}
1. Chapter 1

DISCLOSURE STATEMENT: This author has no financial or non-financial relation nor do they possess any right to "_Inuyasha_: A Feudal Fairy Tale" franchise. Full ownership of all characters is the sole intellectual property of Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

**Random Series is Random**

* * *

"What's it like?" Sango asked quietly as she glanced over at the sullen looking hanyou pouting up in the tree, "Having him court you, I mean. Neither of you are acting any differently."

"Well, it's not much different to be honest," Kagome admitted sheepishly before giggling, "Well except...well, just watch."

"InuYasha?" Kagome called out softly earning a somewhat indifferent glance and a flick of an ear, "I love you."

"I will fucking kill for you," came his immediate reply before he closed his eyes and settled back down into his chosen branch. Sango furrowed her brow and looked to a bemused Kagome for answers.

"That's how he says I love you."


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLOSURE STATEMENT: This author has no financial or non-financial relation nor do they possess any right to "_Inuyasha_: A Feudal Fairy Tale" franchise. Full ownership of all characters is the sole intellectual property of Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

**Random Series is Random**

* * *

"Fuck you," Inuyasha barked angrily at Kagome causing her to startle and look up from her book. Huffing, she slammed her book shut and glared up at him.

"I didn't even do anything!" Kagome hissed as she narrowed her eyes, "Ugh, you know what? Fuck you too."

Turning her attention back to her studies, Kagome felt secretly pleased and empowered by the fact that she'd actually stuck up for herself with words instead of just sitting him. That was a milestone in personal growth. Well, okay, not _really_. It was more a dangerous downward spiral. She never cussed and she didn't want to make it a habit. Next time she'd just sit him. Cringing slightly, she tried to continue focusing on the Battle of the Bulge.

Inuyasha grinned excitedly - as though he could barely believe his ears - and opened his mouth to say more before the monk placed a hand on his shoulder and shook his head.

"That's not how that works," Miroku commented knowingly - barely repressing a snort. Inuyasha scowled and stormed off.


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLOSURE STATEMENT: This author has no financial or non-financial relation nor do they possess any right to "_Inuyasha_: A Feudal Fairy Tale" franchise. Full ownership of all characters is the sole intellectual property of Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

**Random Series is Random**

* * *

Inuyasha peeled the tiny sticky thing off his cheek that Kagome had just placed there. For a long, awkward moment, he stared at it then back up at Kagome and then back down.

"You gunna tell me what the hell this is?" InuYasha finally snorted as he held up the sticker on one finger.

"It's called a sticker," Kagome giggled, "You give them to kids when they behave. I thought it'd be funny to give you one after you let me stay home for a whole week."

"That's stupid," InuYasha scoffed as he lowered his hand and rolled his eyes.

"Well if you don't want it..." Kagome clipped back angrily as she reached over to retrieve the small token of affection. Inuyasha quickly jerked his hand out of her reach.

"Fuck off, I earned this."


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLOSURE STATEMENT: This author has no financial or non-financial relation nor do they possess any right to "_Inuyasha_: A Feudal Fairy Tale" franchise. Full ownership of all characters is the sole intellectual property of Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

**Random Series is Random**

* * *

"I bet you can't even name _one_ way to be nice to someone," Kagome challenged angrily. In the past _hour_, he'd almost given Shippo a concussion, had shaken a villager so hard his head almost fell off, slapped Miroku upside the head and told Sango to quit '_bitching_'.

"They're the ones who started it," InuYasha huffed defensively as he folded his arms across his chest.

"Name one way to be nice, InuYasha," Kagome ordered between clenched teeth - she was so over this behavior it wasn't even funny. For whatever reason, the hanyou had been in rare form and it was getting really, _really_ old.

"How about not kill 'em?" InuYasha proffered as he smirked and narrowed his eyes in silent challenge. For a moment, the two glared at each other before Kagome admitted defeat and rolled her eyes.

"Okay, that's on me. I set the bar too low."


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLOSURE STATEMENT: This author has no financial or non-financial relation nor do they possess any right to "_Inuyasha_: A Feudal Fairy Tale" franchise. Full ownership of all characters is the sole intellectual property of Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

**Random Series is Random**

* * *

"I've never gotten this many," Kagome enthused to Sango as smiled down at the small card in her hand. It was Valentine's Day yet again and she had received not one but four valentines from '_secret admirers.'_

_"_Gotten how many of what, exactly?" InuYasha huffed as he appeared behind them - making both girls jump.

"Valentine's Day cards," Kagome chirped happily as she held one up, "I got four this year."

"It says secret admirer," InuYasha replied scathingly as he crinkled his nose in disgust, "These things make you happy?"

"Well..." Kagome began as her excitement faded and she glanced down at the cards with a sour expression, "I mean it's flattering, I guess. To know someone likes me."

"And this is what people do in your time to say they like you? That's stupid," InuYasha snorted before he straightened up and chewed the inside of his cheek, "Is four a lot?"

"Well that depends on the context now, doesn't it?" Kagome snapped sarcastically - frustration and anger at him raining on her parade getting the better of her, "Jewel shards? No. Murders? Yes."

"You know I meant the damn cards," InuYasha huffed in frustration - trying to hide his own insecurities as he growled, "Is. Four. A lot?"

"Yes, _actually_, it is," Kagome replied in a cool tone, "None if my friends even got one."

"But they're your friends," InuYasha pointed out skeptically, "You didn't give them one?"

"Of course I gave them one but these are different," Kagome groaned, "I don't know who gave me these ones. They just appeared on my desk."

"They just appeared? How do you even know who they're from?" InuYasha countered snarkily, "If they're your friends, that should be easy. This seems like a waste of time."

"I don't know who they are. That's the point. Usually it means they have a crush. You know, like they find me attractive," Kagome clipped back - noting how InuYasha subtly furrowed his brow -before continuing agitatedly, "And boys do this because they're too shy or afraid to admit they want a relationship or something. I don't know. Why do you care so much?"

She expected InuYasha to continue telling her she was pathetic for caring about the cards or maybe even get jealous. Instead, he merely gave her a calculating look before storming off into the forest.

He didn't come back until shortly after dinner. He didn't talk to anyone. Didn't eat. Instead, he jumped straight into a tree and feigned sleep. The miko simply rolled her eyes and sighed. Acting like this over some stupid, meaningless cards was so dumb. He could be so immature sometimes. She leaned back against the tree and continued studying.

It was a few hours later that Kagome was startled when something hard suddenly dropped onto her textbook. Gasping loudly, she held her hand over her heart before groaning when she saw it was just a piece of tree bark.

"Stupid tree," Kagome muttered under her breath as she tried to knock the wood onto the ground before noticing the small carvings in it. Picking it up and inspecting it more closely, she realized the designs were actually words. Words carved in elegant ancient kanji.

_'I'm much more me when I'm with you. Your secret admirer.'_

Kagome grinned.


	6. Chapter 6

DISCLOSURE STATEMENT: This author has no financial or non-financial relation nor do they possess any right to "_Inuyasha_: A Feudal Fairy Tale" franchise. Full ownership of all characters is the sole intellectual property of Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

**Random Series is Random**

* * *

"...foreign exchange student," Kagome explained as she gestured to the blonde haired blue eyed girl giving him a forced smile, "You know, from the continent? She's supposed to shadow me this afternoon. I volunteered for extra credit."

"So she doesn't speak Japanese?" InuYasha breathed before tears welled in the corners of his eyes when Kagome nodded.

"_Finally,"_ Inuyasha sniffled as Kagome's eyes widened in alarm_, "_Someone who can shut the fuck up_."_


	7. Chapter 7

DISCLOSURE STATEMENT: This author has no financial or non-financial relation nor do they possess any right to "_Inuyasha_: A Feudal Fairy Tale" franchise. Full ownership of all characters is the sole intellectual property of Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

**Random Series is Random**

* * *

"So, uh, last week I kinda accidentally slept with Kagome..." InuYasha explained awkwardly to Kikyo when she asked him why he suddenly had decided he '_couldn't see her'_ any longer.

"You slept with Kagome," Kikyo repeated as she arched a single brow.

"Y..yeah," InuYasha stuttered before clearing his throat and praying she didn't kill him.

"_Accidentally_?" Kikyo continued as her lips twitched upwards.

"Yeah," InuYasha replied as his cheeks turned pink.

"I see," Kikyo replied as she struggled to keep her expression neutral- far too amused to be angry, "How does one _accidentally_ sleep with another?"

He cringed and muttered something to the effect of _'didn't mean to.'_

"So you just fell into her then?" Kikyo asked calmly as she bit her lip to keep from grinning.

InuYasha looked like he wanted to die.


	8. Chapter 8

DISCLOSURE STATEMENT: This author has no financial or non-financial relation nor do they possess any right to "_Inuyasha_: A Feudal Fairy Tale" franchise. Full ownership of all characters is the sole intellectual property of Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

**Random Series is Random**

* * *

Kagome smiled softly as she knelt beside her bed and stared into InuYasha's sleeping face. He looked so peaceful. So happy. So relaxed. So utterly unable to stop her from touching his ears.

Reaching up, Kagome took one of the triangles between her fingers and gently rubbed. A sharp intake of breath was her reward and she froze believing she had woken him. One quick glance, however, told her otherwise. She gave the ear another tentative stroke. A shaky sigh escaped his lips.

_'I knew he was lying,'_ Kagome mused silently as she continued her attention to his ear - loving the way his toes curled, the way his breathing hitched, the subtle shift of his hips. Oh yes, he liked having his ears touched and now she knew it.

His mouth opened slightly and he began to pant before his hips shifted again and a clawed hand fisted in the blanket. A soft, needy whimper escaped him as he did so followed by a nearly inaudible moan. Her fingers stilled. Maybe he liked it a little _too much_. That would explain a lot, actually.

Crinkling her nose, Kagome sighed and sat back with a slightly disgusted look. This was wrong. She was pretty much molesting him at this point. She...

Didn't realize he was awake.

"Don't _stop_," came Inuyasha's frustrated groan - his voice thick with sleep - before he pouted and sluggishly blinked at her, "Keh. Whatever. Just come to bed, Kagome. It's getting late."

Kagome eyes bugged are how casually he'd just proposed what he had and he chuckled softly.

"What? I can tell you're tired," he observed with thinly veiled amusement before he gave her a tired smirk, "And I don't bite."

"Wha-," Kagome began before he rolled his eyes and reached for her hand. The miko almost died of shock when he gently forced her fingers back to his ear.

"Whatever. Just keep doing that then," InuYasha sighed before settling back down with a soft smile as her fingers stroked, "Feels nice."

"I thought you didn't like it," Kagome stated with no lack of awe. She blushed as he whimpered quietly and closed his eyes in bliss. Yeah, he liked it a little too much alright. In what way she wasn't quite sure. It wasn't like him to act so vulnerable. Maybe it was because he felt safe in her world and was letting his guard down for once. Or maybe he was just horny as hell and couldn't help his reaction.

"S'not that. Just...just distracting. Can't focus when..." he breathed before humming happily - a soft purr like sound reverberating in his chest. She continued stroking noting how he relaxed - as though all the tension he normally carried melted - and he moaned, "When you touch them like that. Most people...most people don't do it right."

It was after a few more minutes of very awkwardly arousing sounds that she swore she heard - for the first time ever - a soft snore.

Letting out a shaky sigh, she waited a few minutes to make sure he was asleep before whispering softly, "I love you."

Kagome almost died when he shifted and obviously began to wake up. Had he heard her? Oh god, what would he think? What would he _say_?!

The miko held her breath. Watching with nervous anticipation as his lips twitched upwards and he opened his warm amber eyes to gaze at her affectionately.

"I know," he admitted softly as he gave her a tired smile, "I love you too. Now come to bed."

And so she did.


	9. Chapter 9

DISCLOSURE STATEMENT: This author has no financial or non-financial relation nor do they possess any right to "_Inuyasha_: A Feudal Fairy Tale" franchise. Full ownership of all characters is the sole intellectual property of Rumiko Takahashi.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This one isn't funny.

* * *

**Random Series is Random**

* * *

Sniffling, Kagome sat under the Sacred Tree rubbing her hand absently over her swollen stomach. She did her best to avoid crying when he wasn't away on an exorcism. He never could handle her tears but now that she was pregnant it seemed to make him panic. Panic that she was hurting. Panic something might be wrong with the baby. Panic that she regretted coming back.

She wasn't crying because she regretted coming back or that she was in pain. At least not physical pain. She was crying because it hurt to know her family would never get to meet her baby. There'd be no pictures. No sonograms. No cuddling with grandma. No holidays together or cute little outfits or things she'd always imagined would happen when she was younger. In many ways she was just mourning the normal life she'd never have but she never regretted coming back.

Taking a shaky breath, she swallowed thickly and leaned against the rough bark. She also cried because there were other things she could never tell InuYasha. He'd take it the wrong way and be hurt. He was already worried enough as it was. He'd mentioned once...just once...that women died in childbirth '_all the time_'. He hadn't even said it directly to her.

One day she'd overheard him talking to Kaede. Asking questions he was afraid to ask his wife. Like how Kaede planned on keeping the love of his life safe during labor and how long it might take her to recover. Whether he would be allowed in the hut to help or whether he'd be expected to stay away. How long labor lasted and what he should expect. Was there anything he should get for the baby or Kagome to make everything go smoother. Or...or like how he was worried that a child with demonic traits might accidentally get purified or her body may inadvertently reject it. Not that he believed that Kagome herself would ever _purposefully_ hurt their baby it was just...

Well, he was worried. He didn't want to lose either of them.

Kagome sighed as more tears streamed down her cheeks. This was supposed to be the happiest time of her life. Pregnancy - so she'd always heard - was this magical thing. Instead, it seemed to be a time of anxiety, guilt, discomfort and depression.

Mothers weren't supposed to be sad when they are pregnant. Women in movies were always overjoyed and brought to tears with overwhelming happiness. They should want to tell everyone. Be glowing and oh so happy.

Except...she wasn't.

She'd gotten pregnant almost right away. There had been no time to just live together in marital bliss. And she cried because yet another expectation had been shattered.

She had the _audacity_ to be the only woman in the world who was disappointed and frankly depressed about something other women would kill for. How _dare_ she feel this way when so many women couldn't have babies of their own? She felt so guilty and ashamed that she wasn't loving every minute of this huge life changing event. That she wished this hadn't happened so quickly into this fledgling, new relationship she'd sacrificed so much to have. That there were moments she regretted having a baby with the man she loved more than life itself. That she wished it hadn't happened. That even five months along she didn't feel connected to her unborn child and worried that when it _was_ born she might not love it as much as she would be expected to. Would she be a bad mother? Was she _already_ a bad mother?

She couldn't bring herself to tell InuYasha any of this. Didn't want him to blame her or get angry. She'd tried to talk to Sango but the slayer merely looked confused. Sango had loved every minute of her pregnancy and that only served to make Kagome feel that much more miserable.

And so she suffered alone and in silence.

Wiping away her tears, she composed herself and went back home - her hand still absently stroking her stomach.


	10. Chapter 10

DISCLOSURE STATEMENT: This author has no financial or non-financial relation nor do they possess any right to "_Inuyasha_: A Feudal Fairy Tale" franchise. Full ownership of all characters is the sole intellectual property of Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

**Random Series is Random**

* * *

Inuyasha took a steadying breath as he tried to remember the not-so-helpful advice the monk had given him. It bothered him more than he'd like to admit when he saw the Hojo asshole trying to court her - _again_. Except this time had been different. Usually it was her friends who did the accepting but this time...this time Kagome was the one to say yes. The timing was probably to blame - they had just fought over Kikyo yet again. Still, it had been a wake up call. Do something or else she'd find someone else.

Swallowing thickly and as casually as he could, he strolled up to her fully intending to tell her she looked beautiful today. Compliments, so the monk said, did wonders for women. She turned to him with the most heartbreakingly beautiful smile and...

"You have a face," he blurted before his cheeks flushed red and his eyes widened in horror. What the hell was that?!

Kagome seemed to be thinking the same thing.

"Uh...thanks?" Kagome chuckled nervously as she furrowed her brow, "I _do_ have a face."

"It's a nice face. Really nice," he continued awkwardly - desperately attempting to salvage his attempt at flirting.

"It's the only one I have so that's good," Kagome replied as her lips twitched upwards in amusement. InuYasha looked completely mortified and she gave him a strange look.

"I like looking at it," he added quickly - dying a little inside as the words left his mouth. What was _wrong_ with him?!

Something visibly clicked behind Kagome's eyes before she gave him an adoring, heart melting smile.

"I like looking at your face too."


	11. Chapter 11

DISCLOSURE STATEMENT: This author has no financial or non-financial relation nor do they possess any right to "_Inuyasha_: A Feudal Fairy Tale" franchise. Full ownership of all characters is the sole intellectual property of Rumiko Takahashi.

{Nominated 2020 1st Quarterly Inuyasha Fandom Awards - Best Serial}

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Okay, to be honest, I like forget I need to update my fics until something like this or a review reminds me. So good for you person and/or person(s) who keeps nominating me. Keeping me on track. Thanks bro.

* * *

**Random Series is Random**

* * *

Inuyasha huffed in frustration as he began throwing books, clothes and everything under the sun out of Kagome's backpack in search of the most precious commodity in the world.

"Kagome-sama will not be pleased," Miroku warned as he surveyed the contents of the yellow ten ton monstrosity wearily.

"And I don't care," he hissed as he picked up the now empty backpack and shook it angrily, "Where the _fuck _is my ramen?"

"Watch your language Inuyasha," Miroku chided as he leaned back against the tree he'd been meditating against with an audible sigh.

"Oh I'm sorry," Inuyasha spat sarcastically as he dropped the backpack and glared, "May I _inquire _as to where the miko placed my _fucking _ramen?"


	12. Chapter 12

DISCLOSURE STATEMENT: This author has no financial or non-financial relation nor do they possess any right to "_Inuyasha_: A Feudal Fairy Tale" franchise. Full ownership of all characters is the sole intellectual property of Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

**Random Series is Random**

* * *

Miroku furrowed his brow and frowned as Kagome blushed under the praise of a young rather attractive village boy. To say the boy was laying on the charm would be an understatement and Kagome did indeed seem to be responding favorably. What confused him most of all, however, was how uncharacteristically silent Inuyasha was being given this latest suitor to the admittedly desirable miko. Not to say Inuyasha wasn't reacting at all, however. The glare itself would strike fear into even the bravest of men.

"You're being unusually quiet," Miroku opined as he saddled up to the glowering hanyou before nodding pointedly towards the miko who gave the young man a coy smile, "All things considered."

Inuyasha chuckled darkly and gave the monk a side-eyed glance.

"Nobody plans a murder out loud," Inuyasha muttered as he turned his terrifying glare back towards the mating ritual unfolding in front of them, "_Nobody_."


	13. Chapter 13

DISCLOSURE STATEMENT: This author has no financial or non-financial relation nor do they possess any right to "_Inuyasha_: A Feudal Fairy Tale" franchise. Full ownership of all characters is the sole intellectual property of Rumiko Takahashi.

{Nominated 2020 1st Quarterly Inuyasha Fandom Awards - Best Serial}

**Random Series is Random**

* * *

"Oh so this is a gun," InuYasha observed as he held up the barrel to one eye and began fiddling with it while Kagome went into full blown panic.

"What are you doing?!" Kagome screamed hysterically as he carefully but forcefully pryed the gun from his hand, "You've seen one before! You know what they do!"

"Not a little one," InuYasha mumbled defensively as he gently kicked the unconscious mugger, "So...I can kill him, right?"

"No!" Kagome cried out as she grabbed his arm and tugged, "You knocked him out. That's _good_enough."

"But he was going to use his tiny gun to hurt you," InuYasha complained as she pulled on his arm and he remained stationary before adding with a small smirk, "What if I only kill him a little bit?"

"Please do not murder him," Kagome huffed as she continued to struggle, "I just want to go home."

"S'not like people in your time will _miss_ him. He's a murderous bastard," InuYasha groaned, "If I hadn't been here, you could be dead. Why can't I make him dead?"

"Because while holding me at gunpoint is a crime, doesn't mean I want to be an accessory to murder," Kagome bit back, "They have ways of finding people nowadays and I'm _not_ going to jail for you. I touched that gun! You don't understand..."

"Oh so gunpoint means a gun is pointed _at_ you," InuYasha observed as though the world made sense again and he finally allowed Kagome to lead him away, "I thought it was a place. Your news always says '_man held at gunpoint' _or '_Store robbed at gunpoint'._ I was wondering why people kept going there."


	14. Chapter 14

DISCLOSURE STATEMENT: This author has no financial or non-financial relation nor do they possess any right to "_Inuyasha_: A Feudal Fairy Tale" franchise. Full ownership of all characters is the sole intellectual property of Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

**Random Series is Random**

* * *

"This was such a fucking waste of time," InuYasha huffed as he kicked the bubbling corpse of the latest oni they'd managed to exterminate. Yet another pointless mission the monk roped them into over something as stupid as a night indoors. Why the others hated sleeping outside was beyond him unless it was raining but it wasn't and therefore this whole endeavor was bullshit. Especially since, "Bastard didn't even have a jewel shard."

"You need to be more positive. What you _should _say when life is disappointing is..." Kagome began with an exasperated sigh.

"Saw that coming," InuYasha supplied without a moment's hesitation as he lazily kicked the corpse again.

"No."


	15. Chapter 15

DISCLOSURE STATEMENT: This author has no financial or non-financial relation nor do they possess any right to "_Inuyasha_: A Feudal Fairy Tale" franchise. Full ownership of all characters is the sole intellectual property of Rumiko Takahashi.

**Random Series is Random**

* * *

"Well looks like we have to move onto the second plan," Kagome sighed as she stared down the ravine where the jewel shard had just fallen several thousand feet. Sango sighed in a bemused fashion, "I'm fairly certain we're far past that. This is at least our sixth attempt to get this shard. I'd say we're on the seventh plan."

"Wait how many plans do we have?" Inuyasha asked as he furrowed his brow and stared between the two girls, "Is there like a plan sixty or something? When did this happen?"

The girls both exchanged a knowing look that their inside joke had gone over the hanyou's head - which was only to be expected - while Miroku suddenly looked rather mischievous.

"Oh we have many, _many_ plans my friend. You must not having been paying attention," the monk hummed affirmatively as the two girls looked at him in confusion and Inuyasha cringed guiltily, "But I pray we do not need to resort to plan sixty. That is the one, unless I am mistaken, where you die for the greater good."

"What the hell did I ever do?" Inuyasha scoffed incredulously before snapping at Miroku, "Is there a plan where _you_ die?"

"I think that ones plan seventy two," Sango hummed thoughtfully before sighing and looking back down into the ravine, "Well we better get going."

"Wait, is there really a plan though? Shouldn't we all _talk_ about it?" Inuyasha huffed in frustration as he followed his friends down the mountain path, "What is plan _seven_? Hell what were plans one through six?! Kagome? _Kagome_! Bitch I'm _talking_ to you. Stop ignoring me woman!"

Evening came faster than anyone anticipated and they still hadn't managed to find the stupid shard. It was here and then there. Kagome thought a bird or a tiny demon must've picked it up and was traveling with it. Inuyasha thought Kagome needed to get her eyes checked. He'd never admit it but when the girls both muttered something about plan fifty nine while glancing over at him, he did indeed start getting nervous. _Especially_ when Kagome gave him a small apologetic smile when she saw him watching them. They couldn't find that stupid shard fast enough.


	16. Chapter 16

DISCLOSURE STATEMENT: This author has no financial or non-financial relation nor do they possess any right to "_Inuyasha_: A Feudal Fairy Tale" franchise. Full ownership of all characters is the sole intellectual property of Rumiko Takahashi.

**Random Series is Random**

* * *

Miroku sighed heavily as Inuyasha insisted they continue to hunt the demon terrorizing the village despite the torrential downpour. It was difficult to see where they were going much less spot the demon and the monk knew from personal experience Inuaysha's sense of smell was worse in such weather.

"My friend we need to head back," Miroku called out as the storm picked up speed. Inuyasha shook his head before grunting in satisfaction and without warning the wind scar suddenly burst into the existence careening into the near pitch darkness. A tiny giggle was heard in the distance and the hanyou swore softly.

"Fuck I missed him," he hissed as his amber eyes darted around the surrounding forest.

"You'll anger the gods if you keep using language like that," Miroku warned.

"Yeah well the gods haven't struck me down for it yet. It's fine,"InuYasha quipped back before making laughing once and letting another wind scar fly.

"_**FUCK**_! I missed him again," InuYasha swore angrily as he reached up and wiped the water off his face pointlessly. The rain was so intense there was no way to clear his vision.

"It's not wise to tempt fate," Miroku called out above the rain, "It would wiser to wait out the storm."

"Yeah well the little fucker needs to die," InuYasha huffed, "I want to get fucking paid."

"Again, your language is unbecoming," Miroku sighed just loud enough for his friend to hear him, "You need to..."

"Got you," InuYasha breathed as he decided to try blades of blood instead. They went soaring into the tree line but despite their usual accuracy, they failed to make contact with his prey.

"FUCK! I missed him _**again**_?!" Inuyasha cursed as Miroku gave the back of his rain soaked head a knowing look.

"The gods will not look kindly on your language, InuYasha. You need to be more careful before..." the monk began before a lightning bolt suddenly shot down from the sky and cracked a nearby tree straight in half. InuYasha startled so heavily he fell on his ass and the monk scrambled backwards.

"FUCK I MISSED!" came an angry booming voice and Inuyasha's eyes widened in horror.

"No more cussing" he breathed to himself before sending the monk a guilty look, "We'll come back later, huh?"

"You may do so but I will _not_ be joining you," Miroku laughed shakily, "Next time the gods might hit me instead."

As the two scurried off, in the distance a little furry electric demon pouted as he looked up at his father who looked mad enough to spit.

"I doubt they'll bother you again."


	17. Chapter 17

DISCLOSURE STATEMENT: This author has no financial or non-financial relation nor do they possess any right to "_Inuyasha_: A Feudal Fairy Tale" franchise. Full ownership of all characters is the sole intellectual property of Rumiko Takahashi.

**Random Series is Random**

'_Stupid. Stupid. Stupid_,' Inuyasha cursed silent as he breathed heavily and tried to plaster himself against an especially thick tree. Kagome told him to come back. She told him not to chase after the demon. That they could wait until morning to get the jewel shard back but did he listen? No. Of course not. This was him they were talking about. By the time the sun set he was too far away to go back and pretty much at this jewel toting bastard's mercy.

In short, he had _royally_ fucked up.

One of the first things he'd done was tried to mask his scent with mud. That had worked in the past when he was in a bind. Emphasis on '_in the past' _because it sure as hell wasn't helping _now_. The bastard was toying with him. Letting him know he was there by being extra obnoxiously loud so his human ears would catch it and then silent. Just when Inuyasha started to relax this asshole would snap a twig or shake a tree just to mess with him. It was seriously starting to make him crazy. Paranoid even.

"I know you're there _half_-demon," the demoness laughed softly from way too close for comfort, "Come out. Come out. Wherever you are."

'_Fucckk_,' Inuyasha breathed nervously in his mind as he tried to control his breathing. The bitch was getting bored with her game. Glancing up into the moonless sky, he could tell dawn was some ways away. There would be no miraculous moment this time. No twist of fate that would let him live until his Youkai returned. A part of him wondered whether Kagome would cry for him. That same part that hoped for so much more than he would ever receive.

A twig snapped on the other side of the tree and he flinched instinctively. His breathing shaky as he waited for the attack and anticipated pain. It would be drawn out, he was sure. After all, he'd managed to land a pretty gruesome blow before the sun set. She'd want to make him pay for that. Closing his eyes, he swallowed thickly and pressed himself even more tightly to the tree.

His thoughts focused on a face he would never get to see again. That special smile of hers reserved only for him. There were so many things he should have told her. So many...

Something pierced his side and he had to bite his lip to keep from screaming. Human he may be but he still had his pride. Another deeper puncture and he crumpled to his knees.

It was becoming harder to breathe as his lungs filled with fluid. Vision blurry as he stared up at the turquoise haired woman with crimson eyes.

"Oh no, don't pass out on me now," she laughed as she flexed her claws, "We're just getting started."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Consciousness rolled over him in waves. His body radiating heat like a brick right out of an oven. Letting out a shuddering breath, he tried to make sense of what was going on around him and where he was. It was strange. Everything sounded muted and he couldn't feel his right hand. Groaning, he shifted and instantly, he felt a cold hand on his face.

"Don't move so much," Kagome shushed him and soon a cold rag replaced her hand, "You lost a lot of...of blood so you just need to stay still."

The slight hesitation bothered him and a memory suddenly rushed to the forefront of his still hazy mind. Amber eyes blinked at the thatch roof of Kaede's hut before slowly drifting down to verify that it hadn't been a dream. His stomach dropped.

_Nope_. He was definitely missing the better part of his right arm and...if he had to guess, probably an ear. Maybe even both.

"You're alive. That's what matters," Kagome blurted out, "Besides Sesshomaru is missing an arm and he is just fine. If he can still wield his sword so can you."

"It's a bigger sword Kagome," Inuyasha chuckled darkly as he let his head fall back - his voice thick from disuse. Kagome huffed and pressed the cloth to the side of his neck.

"Both ears or just one," he asked hoarsely and he felt Kagome's hand tense as she whispered shakily, "Just one."

"Anything else?" he asked - feeling strangely numb and disassociated from the whole thing. Kagome didn't reply but he felt her shaking.

"Kago..."

"A few toes," she finally whispered, "And your back I think was broken."

Inuyasha experimentally tried to wiggle said toes that remained and while they did in fact move, the feeling wasn't as strong as it should have been. He wasn't paralyzed but there was lasting damage. A part of him was loathing seeing whether he could still walk.

"How'd you find me?" he asked - trying desperately to change the subject.

"Shippo," Kagome murmured as she dipped the cloth in water and rung it out, "Kilala had trouble tracking you but Shippo...Shippo ran ahead. He was the one who found you. Who saved you."

Inuyasha furrowed his brow in confusion. How the hell did _Shippo_ save him? The brat didn't even have any attacks that packed a punch.

"By the time we caught up the demon was burned to a crisp," Kagome snuggled before finishing hoarsely, "And then we brought you back here. That was three days ago."

Well he'd be damned. The kid had been holding back. Foxfire could burn and maim if he wanted it to. Who knew?

"Didn't know he had it in him," Inuyasha chuckled hoarsely. Kagome didn't comment.

"So where is he anyway? Probably should thank him," Inuyasha commented and grief spiked in Kagome's scent. His nostrils flared as his mind raced. Surely the kit didn't die trying to save him, right? Oh fuck no.

"He...Miroku had to seal him in a cave," Kagome managed after a few moments, "I didn't know demons could...I mean I knew you sometimes...but..."

Inuyasha inhaled deeply and frowned. So the kid succumbed to blood lust, huh? That...that explained it then. That's how Shippo bested that demon. All because he didn't listen to Kagome when she said the jewel shard could wait.

"Has anyone tried to talk him down?" Inuyasha asked quietly and Kagome didn't reply, "Or..."

"I tried," she finally whispered in a small voice and Inuyasha tried to prop himself up to look at her. His heart dropped as he finally saw several bright red burn marks across her chest and face. Giving her a once over, there were others too. A particularly nasty one on her leg had his stomach churning.

"I'm fine," she cleared her throat, "They're just a little sore."

"Did you...did you go home? To have a healer look at them?" Inuyasha asked in a tight voice and she shook her head.

"Why?"

"I wasn't sure you'd make it," she admitted as a dry shuddering sob escaped her, "And I couldn't leave Shippo. He...he's just a baby. It's not his fault that..."

Inuyasha agreed with that for sure. It wasn't Shippos fault. It was _his_.

"I'll go see him," Inuyasha offered as he shakily got to his feet and staggered. His left leg definitely felt numb. He could barely put any weight on it without it wanting to crumple.

"You aren't..." Kagome started to argue but his slightly anguished glare stopped her short. Swallowing thickly, she shook her head and sighed, "At least let me help you."

Nodding, he allowed her to support him and together they made their way to the cave where an exhausted looking Miroku was keeping guard. The monk looked both heartbroken and relieved when they approached and quickly began preparing a wider barrier around them before removing the sutra and moving outside it. Dragging Kagome with him making Inuyasha crumple to one knee.

Casting a glance at Kagome, Inuyasha swallowed his pride and yipped a few times. A series of other dog like noises followed and each one was like a dagger in his heart. Inuyasha avoided giving her reminders about how much of an animal he really was. He wanted her to see him as a person. As a potential...

Not that it mattered anymore.

Slowly but surely, a crimson eyed feral looking Shippo began prowling out of the cave. His hair and fur standing on end. One heartbeat later he lunged and Inuyasha managed to catch him by the throat and pin him down.

The growl that escaped Inuyasha then sent chills down Kagome's spine and her heart lurched. He was being so rough with the little boy who, yes, had lost his marbles but was still a _child_.

Shippo continued to struggle and snarl but Inuyasha held firm and growled again. Louder. Harsher. It could've been seconds or hours later but eventually Shippo went limp. Whimpering and sniffling.

"You can lower the barrier monk," Inuyasha muttered tiredly, "He won't hurt you."

"How can you be sure?" Miroku asked hoarsely and the hanyou sighed.

"He submitted," Inuyasha explained thickly, "He...he recognized me as his alpha. He won't do anything with my permission."

Kagome's heart ached. She could read between the lines. Shippo, as they knew him, might not come back.

The Fox kit continued to whimper and whine when Inuyasha let him up. And Inuyasha made a sound in the back of his throat as he pointed to Kagome. For a moment, the little boy looked confused and then he sniffed a few times. Giving her a once over, he smiled - somewhat eerily - before scampering to her feet and lifting his arms in a clear plea to be held.

"I told him you were his mother," Inuyasha explained miserably as he kept his gaze averted, "And the alpha female. He shouldn't hurt you again."

Kagome let out a shuddering breath but did nod to Miroku to let down the barrier which he did and she knelt down to pick up the little feral boy.

"How long will this last?" Kagome asked tightly and Inuyasha shrugged.

"Days. Weeks. Forever," he replied as he remained kneeling, "I'll...I'll stay with him. While you guys hunt shards, I'll stay with him."

"Inuyasha..." Kagome huffed and Inuyasha finally looked at her with unshed tears in his eyes.

"I can barely walk Kagome," he informed her as a tear broke free and he lifted what was left of his right arm, "I'm _literally_ missing a limb. You _can't_ expect me to be useful anymore."

"You're still you," Kagome whispered as she stroked Shippo's hair and the kit buried his face into her chest, "The rest doesn't matter."

Inuyasha wanted to correct her but stopped himself. There was something else in her gaze and tone being said. Something that had _nothing_ to do with his fighting ability. Trying to get up he crumpled onto his side and Miroku quickly came to assist. Inuyasha didn't even bother saying he didn't need it. He knew he did and just had to accept that bitter pill.

"Kagome-sama is right," Miroku muttered as he hoisted the hanyou to his feet, "You are one of us. We will put the quest on hold as long as it takes. We will not leave you and Shippo behind."

"Aren't you like _actively_ dying? Hows that gunna work?" Inuyasha snorted and Miroku rolled his eyes. Kagome had turned and began walking towards the village. The monk held back until he was sure she was far enough away before speaking again.

"She loves you," Miroku sighed and Inuyasha tensed, "There are worse things than being the recipient of unconditional love. If that is any comfort."

"You don't know that," Inuyasha finally replied despondently and the monk chuckled.

"You may not have heard her but I assure you she did utter such a sentiment many times over the past few days," Miroku informed him as they began the slow journey back towards the village, "It will take time but you will overcome this latest setback my friend."

Inuyasha couldn't find his voice to respond but did feel the world was not as bleak. Maybe...maybe...

Later that evening, Inuyasha sat against the wall watching as Kagome prepared dinner. For the longest time, he had thought about doing something but always lacked the courage to make the first move. It wasn't like he knew how anyway. Kikyo had been the one to make all the advances and no other women had ever even been interested. Plus Kikyo was...well still around for lack of a better way to put it and there'd definitely been some moments that made him hesitant to try to court Kagome at all. It was clear she thought - and he didn't blame her for thinking that way - that he love loved Kikyo or that maybe she'd be the other woman if he did come forward with what he wanted. It wasn't true but he could see it. They were friends now was all. Well not _friend _friends but friendly? Anyway point was he wasn't spoken for...but he wanted to be. If what the monk said _was _true, maybe now was the time to do something.

He just wished he had done something when he had two arms.

"You feeling okay?" Kagome asked quietly as she settled down beside him and he shrugged before glancing at her injuries.

"What about you?" he asked with a despondent sigh, "The river water is cold. I could stand..."

He paused and cleared his throat.

"_Sango_ could stand guard," he amended as his heart sank, "It might help take the heat out."

"I'm okay I think," Kagome sighed shakily as she scooted closer and rested her head on his shoulder, "I took some aspirin and used some burn cream."

"I'd still try something cold," he argued as he rested his cheek atop her head, "I've been burned like that before ya know. Just saying it'd help."

He heard her hum but she didn't move.

"Maybe in the morning," she sighed, "Right now I just want to be with you if...if that's okay."

His lips twitched upwards as he nodded against her hair.

"I'm really glad you're alright," she whispered tiredly.

"Should've listened to you," he admitted with a dejected sigh, "I'm sorry I didn't."

He heard her sigh as she snuggled a little closer.

"You know..." he began hesitantly as he glanced around to make sure no one was listening, "I..."

Biting his lip, he actually tried to figure out how to phrase what he wanted to say without sounding weird or sappy or...like himself. Usually _anything_ he said sounded like an insult even when he didn't mean it to be.

"I thought of you," he tried lamely, "When she attacked me I mean."

He felt Kagome tense.

"I...I wanted to see you again," he continued, "Because..."

He took a deep breath and decided to take the plunge.

"You know I love you, right?" he asked in a small voice and Kagome's head popped right up as she stared at him with wide, disbelieving eyes. For a moment he forgot how to breathe as he mentally kicked himself. He hadn't even had the courage to look at himself for fear of how he'd looked. Maybe he was even more hideous now than he had been. His remaining ear flattened against his skull as he awaited her verdict.

Her sapphire eyes searched his face for a moment before she relaxed and smiled that special smile reserved only for him.

"I do actually," she laughed as though this was news even to herself, "You know I love you too, huh?"

He nodded slowly and chewed on his cheek.

"Good."

When she leaned in to kiss him, everything around them went quiet. The crackling of the fire and the wind outside the only sound. And then she pulled back before dipping down again. And again. It stole his breath away. It brought it back. It showed him that every other kiss he'd ever received had been wrong and the stunned silence no longer mattered. A soft whimper escaped him but he honestly didn't care. All that mattered was her.

That was all that mattered.


	18. Chapter 18

DISCLOSURE STATEMENT: This author has no financial or non-financial relation nor do they possess any right to "_Inuyasha_: A Feudal Fairy Tale" franchise. Full ownership of all characters is the sole intellectual property of Rumiko Takahashi.

**Random Series is Random**

* * *

Life was just getting back to normal after the defeat of Sounga. They'd begun traveling again and everyone had healed from their injuries with luckily no lasting damage. For the most part. Inuyasha still had some healing to do from where the demonic sword had embedded itself in his arm. While not bruised like it had been, several of the deep marks were still struggling to heal completely. The scare were deep and although he never said, she could tell his arm was still sore.

He'd also been a little clingy. Well by his standards anyway. While he usually seemed to favor her, now he was actively seeking her out. Wanting to spend more time with her alone. It was almost sweet.

And also how they ended up here today...

"Inu_yasha_, I have a surprise for you," Kagome cooed happily as she clapped her hands together and Inuyasha snorted, "Like what?"

"Just close your eyes," Kagome pressed sweetly and with a roll of the eyes, he complied. She could tell by the faint blush on his cheeks he hoped for something but she couldn't really tell. She intended to put the beads back in but the way he kept sniffing and lifting his chin subtly like he thought...

Was he _hoping_...

Kagome swallowed thickly as she tried to pluck up her courage. To hell with the beads! It was obvious what he _wanted_, what he _hoped_ the surprise would be...

Gently leaning over, she cupped his chin and pressed her lips lightly against him and he moaned low in his throat as he pressed back. The faint tinge on his cheeks taking on a deep hue. Letting out a shuddering breath, he gently pulled her into his lap and arranged her so she straddled him before crushing her small frame against him and kissing her more urgently.

After a long, heady moment, she pulled back and gave him a sheepish smile while he looked like his heart was absolutely melting.

"Surprise," she giggled and he gave her a smug smirk as one hand gently brushed a few loose strands of hair behind her ear.

"I was wondering when you'd do that again," he chuckled softly as he pressed his forehead against hers and nuzzled her nose, "Been waiting for it."

Kagome hummed happily and shrugged.

"You could've done it," she pointed out and he sighed bemusedly.

"Nah, you're better at initiating things like that," he admitted softly as he passively ran his hand up and down her back, "I'd do it wrong."

As if to prove his point, he gently moved to kiss her again and she could feel his lips twitch upwards when she returned the favor.

"What am I gunna do with you?" he panted huskily when they finally pulled back for air as his amber eyes met her blue. The emotions swirling in them had Kagome's eyes widening in surprise. For once those eyes that usually seemed so bitter and closed off were unguarded and open. Warm and affectionate. A look that screamed _love_.

Swallowing thickly, Kagome took a leap of faith.

"I love you," she breathed and he laughed softly.

"So you've said," he hummed bemusedly as he gave her a soft chaste peck. The miko cringed mentally as she realized that she had indeed said that before. Several times in fact. Kagome blushed and when he pulled back, his happy smile faded slightly.

"What's wrong?" he asked softly as he gently scratched the back of her neck.

"Nothing," Kagome lied as she forced a smile onto her face. He didn't say it back and while she knew he was a man of action, she had hoped...

"Don't tell me it's nothing," he snorted with a roll of the eyes, "It's clearly something so out with it."

Kagome shook her head and merely leaned forward so her cheek was on his shoulder. She could almost feel his confusion until she felt him flinch and tense.

"You alright?" she asked as she tried to pull back but he adjusted his hold so she couldn't move.

"You're everything to me. I need you," he breathed hoarsely, "You know that, right?"

There was a hint of fear and worry in his tone which suddenly made her very nervous.

"Inuya..."

"Don't ever think otherwise, okay?" he interrupted quietly as he rested his cheek atop her head. Inhaling sharply, his words suddenly clicked. _'I need you'_ was his way to saying...

"I love you," Kagome hummed as she sagged against him and pressed a kiss against his neck.

"I liked this surprise," he sighed happily, "You should surprise me more often."

Kagome was never more glad she didn't put those beads back on.


	19. Chapter 19

DISCLOSURE STATEMENT: This author has no financial or non-financial relation nor do they possess any right to "_Inuyasha_: A Feudal Fairy Tale" franchise. Full ownership of all characters is the sole intellectual property of Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

**Random Series is Random**

* * *

Creative writing class had to be Kagome's least favorite class of all time. It really shouldn't be that hard given the life she led but dammit it was so much easier to explain something using your voice than it was to write it down and make it sound pretty. Especially given the prompt of "a noble hero wins a battle by doing something creative" and the instruction to tell your tale in one hundred words or less. An easy assignment they said. Shouldn't take you more than thirty minutes they said.

Screw it. It's not like she was going to pass this class anyway.

_"The battle between good and evil raged on until the noble hero won the day by waving his sword around at random and on occasion hitting the mark. Were some of his victims innocent bystanders? Yes but history is written by the victors and every single person killed, in the victor's humble opinion, was asking for it. The End."_


End file.
